The rapid proliferation of mobile phones equipped with one or more cameras, together with the widespread use of social media, has given rise to the “selfie”—a photograph taken by oneself of oneself. Selfies are often taken with either the forward-facing or the backward-facing camera of a mobile phone. When the forward-facing camera is used, the screen of the mobile phone is visible to the user and serves as a viewfinder, allowing the user to adjust the position of the mobile phone to capture the desired photograph. When the backward-facing camera is used, the screen of the mobile phone is not visible to the user, such that the user can only point and shoot, using trial and error to obtain the desired photograph. Selfie sticks—extendible poles, to one end of which a mobile phone or other camera may be attached—have gained popularity as an accessory for taking selfies, as they allow the mobile phone (or other camera) to be held at greater than arm's length from the user, and thus allow the user to capture a wider field of view in the selfie.